a. Field
The instant disclosure relates to an electronic cigarette; and more particularly to a refillable clearomizer for an electronic cigarette.
b. Background Art
Electronic cigarettes, also known as e-cigarette (eCigs) and personal vaporizers (PVs), are electronic inhalers that vaporize or atomize a liquid solution into an aerosol mist that may then be delivered to a user. A typical eCig has two main parts—a power supply portion and a atomizer/liquid reservoir portion (which may be a clearomizer). The battery part typically includes a rechargeable lithium-ion (Li-ion) battery, a light emitting diode (LED), and a pressure sensor. The clearomizer typically includes a refillable liquid solution tank, an atomizer and a mouthpiece. The atomizer typically includes a heating coil that vaporizes the liquid solution.
The foregoing discussion is intended only to illustrate the present field and should not be taken as a disavowal of claim scope.